Love And Truth (Kurobas)
by Kitahara Yuuko
Summary: Aomine Daiki tidak yakin dengan perasaannya pada Satsuki Momoi, apakah itu cinta ? Atau rasa 'persahabatan' biasa ? Ia terus memendamnya sementara Satsuki membicarakan Tetsuya Kuroko dengan bersemangatnya. Tapi, kali ini Satsuki berbeda, ia tidak lagi membicarakan Tetsu, ia hanya ingin Aomine. Ada apa, Satsuki ? Don't like ? Don't read ! RnR ? :)) [Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki]


Halo, semuaaa~

Yuuko _author_ baru di fandom ini, yoroshiku ! :D

_Review_-nya yang _gentle_, ya, _no flame_ :B

_Happy reading_~ *kecup* #heh

.

**Love And Truth**

.

Langit sudah berwarna jingga, tapi Aomine Daiki masih saja berdiri mematung di gerbang SMA Touo, sepertinya dia menunggu seseorang.

"Satsuki mana, sih ? Piket, kok, lama sekali !" rengeknya kesal dalam hati.

Momoi Satsuki adalah temannya sejak kecil, juga cinta pertamanya, tapi Aomine tidak pernah memberitahunya karena ia tidak yakin pada perasaannya sendiri, dan.., ia juga tidak tahu akan perasaan Satsuki padanya. Yang ia tahu, Satsuki menyukai Tetsuya. Itu saja.

Apa mereka akan selamanya jadi sahabat ?

Hanya 'sahabat' ?

Matanya menerawang jauh.

Aomine menghela nafas dalam-dalam, ia berulangkali mengecek jam tangannya. Selain bosan dan juga mengantuk, Aomine juga cemas karena PR matematika yang belum ia kerjakan sama sekali.

Bukan karena tingkat kesulitannya, tapi karena jumlah yang tidak biasa.

Guru matematikanya memang agak_ killer_.

"Dai-chan !" Satsuki tiba-tiba muncul sambil menggendong tasnya, wajahnya tampak letih sekali,

"Kenapa lama, Satsuki ?" tanya Aomine,

"Kelasnya berantakan sekali, nee~ Aku tidak sepertimu yang bolos piket terus menerus !" balas Satsuki dengan mantap,

"Seenaknya saja, PR matematika merana, nih !"

"Tenang, Dai-chan ! Kau kerjakan saja nanti, sekarang kita jalan dulu, yuk ! Kemarin aku melihat _café_ baru dekat sini," Satsuki langsung merangkul tangan Aomine dan berjalan cepat,

"Oi, oi, pelan-pelan, Satsuki.."

Hari itu tidak ada latihan basket. Aomine memang lega mendengarnya karena memiliki waktu lebih untuk segera pulang dan mengerjakan PR. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Satsuki mengajaknya jalan seperti itu, apaboleh buat.

"Satsuki, kenapa harus sekarang, sih ?" tanyanya,

"Aku ingin pergi berdua denganmu, tidak boleh ?" Satsuki tersenyum menatapnya,

"Kenapa bukan Tetsu ?" Aomine kelepasan,

"Kok ? Memangnya kenapa, Dai-chan ?"

"Ti, tidak.."

Satsuki merangkul tangannya lebih erat, entah ada apa,

"Satsuki, kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Hu'uh, aku tidak apa, kok, Dai-chan !"

"Tingkahmu aneh.."

"Ah, sudahlah, _café_ barunya sudah dekat, lho, itu tuh !" Satsuki menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah toko berdinding coklat tua,

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan PR matematika ?" Aomine mendelik,

"Sebelum bel masuk kelas kita kerjakan bersama, Dai-chan datang saja lebih pagi !" saran Satsuki, Aomine hanya mengangguk malas.

.

.

"Minuman disini boleh juga, ya, Dai-chan !" Satsuki menyeruput _hot chocolate_ yang ia pesan, sementara Aomine memesan minuman bersoda,

"Yah, karena ini traktiranmu, jadi tidak masalah..," jawab Aomine sekenanya,

"Huuu.. Kita harus sering datang kemari, nih !" Satsuki tertawa lebar,

"Kita ? Maksudmu kau dengan Tetsu ?" Aomine meng'introgasi'nya lagi,

"Kenapa Tetsu-kun ? Dengan Dai-chan, dong !"

"Hoo..," Aomine menyeritkan dahi, alisnya bertautan, ia mempertanyakan Satsuki yang tidak membicarakan Tetsuya.

.

.

Rintik-rintik air hujan mulai turun saat Satsuki dan Aomine masih menikmati minuman mereka,

"Kau piket lama, sih, tadi.. Jadi saja hujan," Aomine memandang keluar dari jendela café,

"Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf, Dai-chan..," Satsuki cemberut,

"Sudahlah, kita pulang saja sekarang, ya ?" Aomine bangkit berdiri dari bangkunya,

"Eh ? Baiklah.."

Mereka langsung berjalan keluar dari café, hujan belum seberapa deras. Aomine melepaskan jaket yang ia pakai dan memakaikannya pada Satsuki,

"Da, Dai-chan ?" Satsuki memandangnya cemas,

"Aku tidak apa-apa.."

Mereka berdua menyebrangi zebracross dengan perlahan.

Tiba-tiba saja..

Seorang pengendara mobil tiba-tiba saja menerobos lampu merah akan menabrak mereka berdua !

"Dai-chan ! A, awas !" Satsuki tiba-tiba saja berteriak dan mendorong tubuh Aomine sampai jatuh, sementara ia sendiri tidak bisa berkutik dari tempatnya..

BRAAAKK !

.

.

"Sa, Satsuki ?!" Aomine yang linglung karena terjatuh langsung bangkit dengan mata berkunang-kunang,

Kedua mata Aomine terbelalak, lidahnya kelu seketika..

Satsuki terkapar dengan pelipis yang mengeluarkan darah segar,

Orang yang menambrak Satsuki itu kabur dengan cepat sekali, tidak ada yang melihat plat nomornya.

"Dasar bodoh !" Aomine segera menopang kepala Satsuki,

"Dai-chan.. Kau tidak apa..?" suara lirih Satsuki terdengar,

"Kenapa kau tidak menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri, heh ?!"

"Karena.. Karena aku suka Dai-chan.."

"A, aku ? Bukankah kau suka Tetsu ?" Aomine tercengang,

"Aku menyadarinya beberapa hari lalu, Dai-chan.. Rasanya aku nyaman berada di dekatmu, dan kau juga selalu ada untukku.."

"Sa, Satsuki.."

Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu ada yang segera menelopon ambulan dan ada juga yang hanya terpaku karena kaget, sementara hujan turun semakin deras,

"Kau pasti baik-baik saja..," bisik Aomine sambil memeluk Satsuki erat, sudah tidak ada jawaban lagi karena gadis itu pingsan,

Hanya pingsan, Aomine yakin itu, karena ia berulang kali mengecek denyut nadi di tangan Satsuki.

Tidak lama, ambulan datang..

.

.

Sudah 3 hari Satsuki tertidur di rumah sakit, Aomine terus menjenguknya sepulang sekolah, sampai-sampai pemuda itu tertidur di sisi ranjangnya.

"Sebelum Satsuki sadar, aku tidak mau pergi !" bentaknya selalu saat ada suster yang menyuruhnya pulang karena sudah malam.

Hari ini juga begitu. Aomine duduk di sebelah dipan Satsuki sambil berulang-ulang menguap. Matanya yang mulai kemerahan karena mengantuk memandangi jam yang menunjukan pukul 10 malam.

"_Satsuki, kapan kau akan kembali..?" _

Kepala Aomine mulai tertunduk lemas, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan keinginan untuk tidur, sampai..

"Dai.. Dai-chan..?"

"Eh ?!" Aomine langsung menyeka matanya dan menatap Satsuki yang ternyata sudah sadar,

"Aku… Dimana ?" tanya Satsuki sambil meraba dahinya yang di perban,

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Satsuki, Aomine langsung memeluknya erat,

"Akhirnya kau pulang, Satsuki !" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar,

"Dai-chan benar-benar cemas, ya ? Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah pulang sekarang, Dai-chan..," Satsuki mengelus kepala Aomine perlahan, ia masih lemas,

"Aku juga.."

"Eh ?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Satsuki ! Sejak lama !"

Aomine akhirnya bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang ia pendam sedari dulu..

.

.

~The End~

.

Ah, akhirnya selesai..

Sebetulnya aku juga buat fic ini versi SAO #info (w)

Terimakasih karena sudah membaca.. *senyum lebar*


End file.
